Different Twins
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "Who... am us?" BTS Fict Taekook/Vkook Focused. Don't like? Don't read. RnR please
1. Prologue

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Different Twins**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Sci-fi (maybe?)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Kim Jungkook ( Jeon Jungkook / BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Who.. am Us?"**

Prologue_ Twins?

Apakah kau pernah menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang **berbeda**?

Maksudku, benar-benar... **berbeda**?

Seperti.. Kau memiliki **sesuatu** yang tidak dimiliki orang lain?

 **Sesuatu** yang membuat orang lain terkadang merasa iri dan menginginkannya juga?

Atau... **Sesuatu** yang justru membuatmu dianggap aneh oleh orang lain?

.

.

"hei bro, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

 _"can you please just shut the fuck up Taehyung"_

"whoa whoa, seperti itu cara bicaramu pada kakak kembarmu? Kau mulai nakal sekarang, Jungkookie"

"diamlah Kim Taehyung atau kulempar kau dari jendela"

" _fine_.. Dasar kelinci galak"

"apa katamu macan bodoh?"

.

.

Yeah, mungkin menurutmu anak kembar sepertiku dan Taehyung adalah hal biasa. Terlalu biasa malah.

Hal yang **tidak biasa** adalah..

 _'Kim Taehyung'_ sebenarnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Well, tidak secara harfiah.

Cukup membingungkan?

Akan kujelaskan apa maksudku.

Ah iya, namaku Kim Jungkook. Selamat datang di duniaku.

 **TO BE CONTINUED (MAYBE?)**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ kembali lagi dengan author absurd ini dengan ff baru. jujur aja ini ga sepenuhnya baru, gue pernah post ini di wattpad dan sayangnya gue ngerasa alurnya kecepetan dan rada aneh, jadi gue unpublish dan mencoba untuk rombak ulang disini. kelanjutannya tergantung dari respon kalian juga. soal 2 ff gue sebelumnya, gue sengaja hiatusin karena untuk ff how to become a gentleman nanti (mungkin) akan ada adegan yang sedikit 'uhuk' dan ini masih puasa hehehe. sedangkan untuk nemesis or love, gue masih beneran stuck di backstory jadi mungkin ff itu akan hiatus dalam waktu yang agak lama. thank you for all of your love and support buat ff gue baik chaptered maupun oneshot (walaupun oneshot agak underrated he he he). _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	2. Chapter 1- 'OUR' origins

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Different Twins**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Sci-fi (maybe?)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Kim Jungkook ( Jeon Jungkook / BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Who.. am Us?"**

Chapter 1- 'OUR' Origins

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, namaku Kim Jungkook. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur di kelas dan membolos.

Orangtuaku? Pfft, lupakan saja. Mereka terlalu mencintai pekerjaan dan terkadang lupa mengurus anak tunggalnya ini.

Ah, apakah aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak tunggal? Faktanya, aku memang 'anak tunggal' sejak lahir. Aku tidak memiliki saudara, _well_ tentu saja itu tidak mungkin mengingat orangtuaku saja tidak mempedulikanku.

Aku yakin kalian semua merasa janggal, karena awalnya aku memperkenalkan orang lain dalam hidupku. Ya, aku awalnya memperkenalkan saudara kembarku pada kalian.

Bocah menyebalkan itu bernama Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki saudara kembar dengan statusku yang tertulis anak tunggal?

 _Well_ , jujur saja aku sendiri tidak begitu paham. Awalnya aku hanya memiliki Imaginary Friend bernama Taetae. Dia selalu menemaniku dan membuatku merasa memiliki saudara. Kami sering bermain bersama, bercanda, melakukan semua hal dengan imajinasiku dan membuatku bahagia. Tentu saja hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, dia adalah rahasiaku.

Lambat laun aku mulai melupakan Taetae, aku mulai memiliki banyak teman, beberapa rival (dan aku bangga mengatakan itu), banyak juga wanita yang mengidolakanku karena wajah tampanku, perlahan-lahan Taetae tersingkir dari pikiranku.

Kukira hidupku akan terus seperti itu selamanya, dan ternyata aku salah. Pada saat ulang tahunku yang ke-17, munculah sosok yang bernama Taehyung di kehidupanku. Anehnya, semua orang mengenalnya sebagai saudara kembarku. Tentu saja hal ini membuatu panik, apakah semua ini hanya tipuan? Atau mungkin seseorang menjahiliku?

Pada akhirnya, orang asing bernama Taehyung itu menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia adalah Imaginary Friend yang sering menemaniku saat kecil, Taetae. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, mana ada imaginary friend yang berubah menjadi nyata? Aku terus menuduhnya pembohong dan penipu.

Aku terus melakukan itu sampai pada akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk mencoba membuatnya menghilang dengan cara yang sama saat aku ingin memghilangkan Taetae sejenak, yaitu hanya dengan memejamkan mataku. Cara itu berhasil dan Taehyung menghilang tanpa bekas. Semua kembali normal, aku kembali menjadi anak tunggal.

Tentu saja awalnya aku masih tidak percaya karena bisa saja dia menipuku, tetapi saat aku menghilangkan Taehyung ternyata memori semua orang yang berinteraksi dengannya juga ikut terhapus kecuali memoriku.

Saat aku menanyakan teman-temanku yang sempat berinteraksi dengan Taehyung, mereka justru tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku bicarakan dan menganggap semuanya hanya candaan semata.

Pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan mencoba memanggil namanya sama seperti caraku memanggil Taetae, dan dia kembali muncul. Semudah itulah kehidupanku berubah.

Beberapa minggu kemudian aku belajar untuk mengendalikan eksistensi Taehyung. Disaat aku tidak ingin melihatnya atau tidak ingin diganggu olehnya, aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan membuatnya menghilang.

Apakah cara itu bisa menghilangkan Taehyung selamanya? Sayangnya tidak. Seperti Taetae, Taehyung bisa kembali muncul sesuka hatinya. Tentu saja aku bisa menghilangkannya lagi, tetapi itu hanya membuang tenagaku. Akhirnya aku menjalani hari-hariku selama 3 tahun terakhir ini sebagai anak kembar bersama Kim Taehyung.

Dan jujur saja, aku membenci Taehyung saat pertama kali melihatnya. Bagiku, dia orang asing. Dia bukanlah Taetae yang kukenal.

.

.

.

"Kook"

"Kookieeeee"

"ck"

"KIM JUNGKOOK!"

"astaga, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?!"

Beginilah keseharianku dengan Taehyung. Disaat aku pulang kerumah, dia akan menggangguku atau membuatku kesal. dia selalu merengek dan memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti memakai pakaian kembar. Hanya karena kami 'kembar' bukan berarti dia bisa berlaku seenaknya.

Dia juga sering mengekoriku kemana-mana, bahkan saat kami diluar dan itu sangat memalukan. Soal sekolah, anehnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu karena didalam memori semua orang, Taehyung menjalani _homeschooling_ karena tubuhnya lemah. Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau bocah itu seperti monyet yang tidak bisa diam.

"astaga sampai kapan kau mau mengabaikanku?" gerutu Taehyung yang memainkan rambutku sejak 1 jam yang lalu, membuatku kesal. "sampai aku bisa melenyapkanmu tanpa sisa. Kali ini, PERMANEN" geramku dengan sedikit penekanan. Aku bisa mendengar Taehyung menahan tawanya. "coba saja kalau bisa, dasar kelinci bodoh" kekehnya. Dasar bocah keparat.

"apa kau mau 'kulenyapkan' lagi?" geramku. "please Kook,aku masih bisa kembali" ujarnya. Aku berpura-pura tuli dan kembali fokus pada tugasku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk pemuda yang (katanya) beberapa menit lebih tua dariku itu.

"ck, sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyaku."sampai kapan kau akan membenciku?" pertanyaan ini membuatku mendengus. Pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi, memangnya dia tidak bosan mendengar jawabanku?

"sampai kau menghilang dari hidupku" ujarku singkat. "kurevisi pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu untuk membenciku?" ujarnya pelan. "alasanku? Kau seenaknya masuk di kehidupanku dan bersikap seolah-olah kau kakak kembar yang lemah dan polos bahkan perlu dilindungi, sementara aku adik kembar yang urakan dan tidak lebih baik dari kakak kembarnya yang jenius tapi lemah ini. Sudah cukup?" geramku. Aku menatapnya sejenak dan memberikan tatapan kebencian.

Tentu saja, aku sudah menebak Taehyung hanya akan tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Senyum yang kuartikan sebagai senyum mengejek, benar-benar khas Kim Taehyung. Tentu saja aku yang tidak peka ini sebenarnya tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang getir.

"kau membenciku karena aku ada?"

"menurutmu?"

"bagaimana jika aku menghilang selamanya, sesuai keinginanmu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Aku memang bisa melenyapkan bocah ini untuk sementara dan aku tahu dia bisa kembali, tapi aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia bisa menghilang dengan kehendaknya sendiri. "kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"yah, sejak awal eksistensiku tercipta karena dirimu. Kau yang menciptakan karakter Taetae, karakter awalku. Entah kenapa aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa hadir disini, tetapi jika kau tidak menginginkan eksistensiku lagi aku bisa saja benar-benar menghilang" jelasnya. Tentu saja aku mulai tertarik.

"untuk selamanya?" tanyaku yang dibalas dengan anggukan polos dari Taehyung. "ya, sesuai keinginanmu Kook..." ujarnya tenang. Sekarang aku benar-benar tertarik, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"kau serius?" ujarku. Taehyung kembali mengangguk, kali ini disertai senyuman. "tentu saja aku serius. Kalau kau memang mau, tutup matamu seperti biasa" ujarnya. Tentu saja aku langsung menutup mataku seperti biasanya. Anehnya, untuk kali ini sebagian dari diriku merasa bahwa aku tidak ingin dia menghilang selamanya.

"baiklah, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Selamat tinggal Jungkook..."

Hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah pelukan hangat dan kecupan di keningku sebelum aku membuka mata dan Taehyung menghilang. Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa hal ini akan mengubah hidupku. Tentu saja bukan diubah menjadi lebih baik, tetapi menjadi sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang kuperkirakan. Tentu saja sedikit ironis karena kukira aku akan baik-baik saja tanpanya.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku akan membutuhkan Taehyung, setidaknya sampai detik itu. Disaat Taehyung menghilang untuk yang terakhir kalinya, 'kami' berada dalam bahaya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya ff ini diupdate dan jujur aja beberapa part awal dari ff ini sudah pernah dipost di wattpad tapi sengaja gue rombak ulang menjadi sedikit lebih panjang dan menambahkan lebih banyak detail (jujur aja yang versi wattpad ancur banget) dan gue tau ini juga masih pendek jadi ga usah ditulis di review (masih berusaha memanjangkan tiap chapter itu bikin pusing). sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	3. Chapter 2- 'HIS' Origins

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Different Twins**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Sci-fi (maybe?)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Kim Jungkook ( Jeon Jungkook / BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Who.. am Us?"**

Chapter 2- 'HIS' Origins

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak Taehyung menghilang dari hidupku. Tentu saja aku terus menjalani hidupku tanpa si keparat itu, semua orang juga sama sekali tidak mengingat eksistensinya seakan-akan dia tidak pernah ada.

Yah, dia memang tidak pernah ada sejak awal.

Entahlah, aku memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghilang. Mungkin dengan kenyataan bahwa Taehyung lebih sering menemaniku lebih dari orang tuaku sendiri. _Hell,_ bahkan jika dipikirkan lagi sebenarnya bocah itulah yang lebih sering kulihat daripada orang tuaku yang eksistensinya nyaris lebih semu darinya.

Aku dari dulu menganggapnya seperti saudara, anehnya saat dia memang muncul sebagai saudaraku aku malah memintanya untuk menghilang. Ironis? Memang. Aku yang menciptakannya, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk lenyap. Tindakan cerdas sari seorang Kim Jungkook yang idiot ini.

Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tetap bisa menjalani hidupku tanpanya. Anehnya, aku selalu merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghilang, sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berperan besar dalam hidupku sendiri. Sesuatu yang membuatku tetap memiliki arti untuk hidup. Sesuatu yang.. terasa seperti **keluarga**.

.

.

.

"Kook, terkadang aku heran denganmu" perkataan Jimin, sahabatku membuyarkan lamunanku. "eh, kenapa hyung?" tanyaku. "akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melamun, dan aku menyadari bahwa kau selalu membeli dua buah barang yang sama. Motif sama,bentuk sama, awalnya kukira kau punya semacam saudara atau kembaran sampai aku teringat kalau kau **anak tunggal** " ujar Jimin.

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Jimin. Aku memang selalu membeli dua barang yang sama karena aku selalu bersama Taehyung seperti kebiasaan anak kembar pada umumnya, bahkan Jimin sering sekali menemani kami berbelanja. Entah kenapa, mendengar Jimin berkata bahwa aku anak tunggal.. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Astaga, sepertinya otakku akan semakin kacau.

"ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja hyung" ujarku. Aku harus melupakan Taehyung, dia hanyalah khayalanku semata. Khayalan yang terasa nyata lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

"aku pulang..." ujarku. Tentu saja itu sebenarnya tidak penting karena hanya ada aku di rumah ini. Salahkan orangtuaku dan segala urusan 'bisnis' mereka, mereka tidak akan pernah menyambutku pulang. Aku justru mendapat perlakuan hangat itu dari Taehyung.

Jangan membuatku menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku, intinya dia akan selalu berada di rumah tiap kali aku pulang. Taehyung yang (anehnya) selalu mendapat jadwal berbeda dariku akan menyambutku dengan pelukan yang kubalas dengan menendang perutnya sampai bocah itu terjatuh. _yes, i am a bully to him. shut up,_ dia bahkan tidak pernah melawan.

Biasanya dia hanya tertawa dan mengikutiku sampai kamar dan lanjut menjahiliku sampai aku terpancing dan mengikuti permainannya. Aku mendapat semua perhatian dan kasih sayang dari Taehyung. Anehnya, aku masih membenci anak itu.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan melempat barangku secara asal seperti biasa. "hmm, kalau si keparat itu ada aku pasti sudah dimarahi" kekehku. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau mengakui ini.. tetapi hal yang sedikit kurindukan dari Taehyung adalah bagaimana cara dia memarahiku seperti seorang ibu, tetapi masih memiliki sifat manja seperti anak kecil.

Aku menoleh ke arah ruang kosong di kamarku. Ruang itu sebenarnya berisi barang-barang Taehyung, yang ajaibnya juga sering menghilang bersamaan dengannya. Aku tahu dia sering menghilang dan muncul sesukanya sehingga tanpa sadar aku mengosongkan bagian tersebut.

Entah kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkan tentang Taehyung setelah bocah itu menghilang. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat semua ini bisa terjadi? Aku kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Taehyung beberapa minggu sebelum dia menghilang.

.

.

.

"hey Jungkookie"

"hmm?"

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"tentang apa?"

"tentang aku"

"kau memang aneh bodoh"

"bukan.. Maksudku tentang.. **wujud** ku?"

Aku mengernyit heran. Wujud? Okay, aku memang merasa aneh sejak awal, tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena toh dia mengaku sebagai _Imaginary Friend_ yang bisa kuhilangkan dan kumunculkan sesukaku. Aku tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, sampai dia menyebutkan itu secara langsung padaku.

"apa maksudmu 'wujud'? Kurasa kau sendiri tidak punya wujud yang.. Err, **nyata**?" ujarku. Taehyung menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"justru itu. Aku tidak punya wujud tertentu, tapi anehnya semua orang bisa mengenalku dan melupakanku secepat itu. Tidakkah kau berfikir ini aneh?" ujarnya pelan. "aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Jelaskan yang benar, dasar singa bodoh" ujarku.

"Jungkookie...menurutmu aku ini sebenarnya **apa**?"

.

.

.

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Entah kenapa hal itu terus menerus menggangguku sejak Taehyung menghilang. Rasanya seperti.. dia sengaja mengatakan hal-hal aneh itu padaku, membuatku memikirkan apa yang terjadi selama ini. "Kim Taehyung, **siapa** kau sebenarnya?" gumamku.

Tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung mencoba untuk menerka makhluk apa Taehyung sebenarnya. Untuk memulai, aku mengambil buku catatan yang selalu kugunakan sejak kecil. Anggap saja catatan itu adalah _Sejarah Kim Taehyung_ karena semuanya berisi tentang dirinya saat masih dikenal sebagai Taetae.

Ya aku tahu, sangat _cheesy_. Memangnya anak kecil tidak boleh menyimpan kenangan tentang _Imaginary Friend_?

Aku kembali membuka buku yang agak usang itu dan melihat tulisan cakar ayamku. Lembar pertama dari buku catatanku tertulis seperti ini.

Nama: Taetae  
Umur: POKOKNYA SEUMURAN  
Tanggal lahir: kami kembar, tanggal lahir pasti sama

Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu...

KEMBAR?!

AKU, KIM JUNGKOOK YANG JENIUS INI, MENULIS KALAU AKU _MEMANG KEMBARAN KIM TAEHYUNG_?!

Astaga, terkutuklah otak anak kecilku ini. Okay, lanjutkan.

Kesukaan: menjahiliku  
Hal yang tidak disukai: melihatku menangis  
Makanan kesukaan: pasta,patbingsoo,tteokbokki  
Makanan yang dibenci: makanan pedas (anehnya dia masih makan tteokbokki)

Semakin aku membacanya, semakin aku menyadari bahwa semua yang kutulis disini memang cerminan sifat dan fisik Taehyung. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku pun melupakan detail kecil dari apa yang kutulis disini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku melupakan semua detailnya tanpa kusadari.

Jujur saja, aku tahu bahwa otakku kadang tidak bisa dipercaya tetapi aku tidak sebodoh itu. Setidaknya aku masih ingat tentang Taetae alias Kim Taehyung, tetapi anehnya aku melupakan detail terpenting bahwa _dia memang kembaran imaginerku._ Kenapa aku bisa melupakan detail sepenting itu?

Aku baru saja akan menutup buku itu setelah mencapai bagian dimana aku terakhir menuliskan sesuatu tentang Taetae sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu. Seseorang telah mengambil bukuku dan menuliskan hal baru didalamnya. Aku mulai penasaran dan membuka lembaran baru tersebut.

 **Project Unelma**  
 **Subject: Kim Jungkook (7) Kim Taehyung (?)**

Project Unelma? Seingatku, itu adalah project yang selama ini dilakukan oleh orangtuaku sebelum mereka menghilang dari hidupku.

Seingatku project itu semacam.. Yah, bisnis kecil kurasa. Anehnya aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang itu kecuali namanya dan fakta bahwa orangtuaku yang mengerjakan project ini. Kenapa bisa ada namaku dan si keparat itu didalamnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"project Unelma.. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh orangtuaku selama ini.." gumamku. Aku kembali membaca lembaran berisi project Unelma tersebut. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku mengerti, tetapi singkatnya project ini dikembangkan untuk menciptakan.. **Kim Taehyung?**

Sungguh, siapapun tolong hajar aku sekarang juga. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak menonton film sci-fi dan menjadi sedikit gila karena ini. "hh, kurasa ada yang menggunakan buku ini sebagai buku catatan gilanya setelah tidak kugunakan lagi" gumamku.

Aku baru saja meletakkan buku itu ketika seseorang berusaha mencekikku dari belakang. Astaga, belum satu hari aku mencari tahu soal Taehyung dan aku sudah ditimpa oleh berbagai saja aku tidak mau mati konyol disini, tidak sebelum aku mengetahui siapa Taehyung sebenarnya.

Aku mencoba memberontak sebelum orang yang mencekikku itu ditendang, kali ini oleh seseorang yang sangat kukenal. "J-jimin hyung?" sengalku. Jimin tidak menggubrisku dan terus melawan orang-orang misterius yang terus bermunculan. "cepat keluar dan bawa buku itu!" bentaknya. Aku refleks mengambil buku tersebut dan keluar melalui jendela kamarku.

Sepertinya hari-hariku selanjutnya akan penuh dengan keanehan lainnya. Semua ini karena Kim Taehyung, bahkan ketika eksistensinya lenyap pun dia berhasil menyeretku kedalam masalah.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ okee ga usah banyak ba bi bu lagi, akhirnya ada chapter baru lagii! buat yang protes kalau kelamaan, kependekan, dll udah sering gue ingetin di tiap ff kalo gue emang **LAMA UPDATE** dan **CERITA TIAP CHAPTER EMANG PENDEK.** mohon maaf kalau ini menyinggung, gue emang masih berusaha untuk memperbaiki dua hal ini dan real life gue ga mengizinkan gue untuk memperbaikinya. jadi gue minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau kalian kelamaan nunggu..

 _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
